harrypotterfandomcom-20200223-history
Stanley Shunpike
Stan Shunpike was the conductor of the Knight Bus. He was described as being "eighteen or nineteen at most (in 1993)", and having "large, protruding ears and quite a few pimples". Stan, despite doing his job well, lacked high intelligence, and as such did not recognize Harry Potter following his fleeing of 4 Privet Drive, and instead believed his alias of Neville Longbottom. Stan attended the 1994 Quidditch World Cup, and after the match, Stan and several others were witnessed by Harry and Ron Weasley trying to chat up a group of Veela, with Stan making the outrageous comment of him "about to be made the youngest Minister for Magic ever", in an effort to impress them. Stan met Harry once again when he, along with Ron and his brothers and sisters were being transported by the Knight Bus back to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Stan, this time, realized who Harry was, though made the mistake of blurting out his name to his friend Ernie. Harry's primary bodyguard; the expertly-disguised Auror Nymphadora Tonks, threatened to "curse (Stan) into oblivion" if he did it again, as they were concerned for Harry's security. Stan, true to his vain nature, tried to impress his friends at a local pub by making the statement that he had inside knowledge of the Death Eaters plans. Unfortunately, the Ministry of Magic, now led by Rufus Scrimgeour, found out and arrested Stan, taking him into custody on suspicion of Death Eater activity. Stan was then sent to Azkaban. Stan's continued his incarceration throughout 1996, and was the primary reason Harry refused to cooperate with Scrimgeour, or serve as the Ministry's "poster child". In 1997, Azkaban experienced yet another breakout, but Stan was freed and joined the Death Eater's ranks (it is possible that he was placed under the Imperius Curse). Stan took part during the Battle over Little Whinging, in which he and nearly 30 other Death Eaters flew into battle against members of the Order of the Phoenix atempting to transport Harry Potter to safety. Stan and several others, unknowingly, tracked down the real Harry (who had been given decoys to lure pursuers away). In combat, Harry fired a spell that knocked Stan's Death Eater mask off, exposing his "blank eyes" (a tell-tale sign of Imperius control), and, due to the fact a stunning curse while over a hundred feet in the air would result in Stan's death, Harry elected to shoot an Expelliarmus spell, blowing Stan's wand out of his hand, though Stan's comrades recognized this as Harry's "signitature move" and broke off their attack, instead summoning Voldemort himself into the fray. Following the Battle of Hogwarts, it was reported that hundreds of people under the control of the Imperius curse were freed. If Stan survived to this point, and if he was really under the imperius curse, he most likely returned to his job on the Knight Bus, though his fate is unknown. fr:Stan Rocade ru:Стэн Шанпайк Shunpike, Stan Shunpike, Stan Shunpike, Stan Shunpike, Stan Shunpike, Stan Shunpike, Stan Shunpike, Stan Category:Death Eaters Allies